


Dark Water

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Breathplay, Choking, Community: wordsontongue, Crossover, Drowning, M/M, Rough Sex, Russia, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai's body tensed, fought Alec's weight as he struggled for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #7. The prompt was this phrase: "a sloshing, slurping slurry of mud."
> 
>  **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**

Even after two showers, Nikolai swore he could still smell mud clinging wetly to his skin. The body he and Alec had given to the river to hide vanished more completely than the memory of the muck of the riverbed pulling at Nikolai's shoes, of Alec's conspiratorial nudge that came just as he was trying to free his foot. It knocked Nikolai off balance, sent him under the surface. His gasp of surprise brought a rush of silt and clay and old decay flooding into his mouth. He flailed, momentarily panicked, until Alec grabbed him, hauled him to the surface. Strong arms slid around Nikolai, holding him up as he coughed and gagged, brought up filthy water he had swallowed, water he could still taste many hours and many drinks later.

Nikolai's arms tightened around the pillow as Alec's fingers stretched him, the same fingers that gouged out the eyes of the man they'd dumped in the river earlier that night. He bit down on the pillow as Alec's fingers curled to rub against him, then withdrew so his cock could take their place. Nikolai tried to relax, to enjoy the slow stretch and slide, but he couldn't.

"Always so tight, Kolya." Alec laughed softly, slapped the side of Nikolai's ass. "It's hard to believe you spent all that time in prison and still manage to feel like a fucking virgin." Another slap landed before Alec pulled back, shoved in hard. "Not that I'm complaining, mind."

Without Alec's hands gripping his hips, Nikolai might have tried to twist away while Alec fucked him open. He wondered how the hold his body had on Alec's cock compared to the slick grip of mud and clay; he wondered if it felt like drowning, if he could pull Alec down with him. Nikolai heard Alec's gasp as he tightened around him several times in quick succession.

Alec's hands left Nikolai's hips. The same fingers that pulled him from the water closed around his throat. "I'm fucking you, Kolya. Don't forget that."

Nikolai's body tensed, fought Alec's weight as he struggled for air. For a surface he didn't have a prayer of reaching. As Nikolai's lungs started to burn, his vision darkened; the tension bled out of his body; and Alec's thrusts came hard and fast. His grip loosened enough for Nikolai to draw several gasping breaths before tightening down again as Alec's thrusts grew more urgent.

 _Mud._ Nikolai tasted mud, felt the soft caress of the current against his cheek. The hands on his body, did they belong to Alec or to the man lost in the river? Nikolai shivered. It was dark, so dark, and he couldn't find the surface even though it felt so close. _So close._. His body jerked, shuddered as his mouth opened in a soundless scream, as he came hard enough to lose himself in the dark.


End file.
